jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Clouse
Clouse 'is a reoccurring character found in the first novel of JSA: The World. He's first seen in The Prologue, as a member of The Mubarak, and is considered a highly infamous and powerful force both within and outside of The Mubarak. Role in Story As previously mentioned, Clouse is a highly commended member of The Mubarak, who serves as Khalid Mubarak's "giant" in the group. He first appears in the story as one of the followers who help fend off JSA and the authorities, while Khalid successfully obtains the sacred diamond in the Jade Dragon Snow Mountains. Years later, Clouse returns as one of the pseudo who were hired by Chris Russo to exterminate Mr. Wilcox and deliver Chris back the Genesis Software he ordered them to obtain. Clouse along with Silhouette and Noelle carry out Chris' orders as he, and the other pseudo massacre both the Wilcox Corporation employees and the police force. Clouse and his group then did battle against JSA, as well both Justin and Isa Sarabillo -who tried to flee the city in an attempt run to the JSA Center for safety. This however, ends with the duo outsmarting Clouse and his group, as they ignited a powerful chemical bomb that incapacitated both Clouse and Noelle, as Silhouette went on ahead to retrieve the software. Both Noelle and Clouse return to the scene, but only after Silhouette finishes his climatic fight with Justin. Noelle approaches the unconscious boy in an attempt to finish him off, but is halted by Silhouette after having to keep his end of the deal. Clouse explains to Noelle that grim reapers like Silhouette can't lie. This infamous duo later returns in the abandoned mine shaft to do battle against JSA. Due to there being a "fork" in the mine shaft, Clouse and Noelle decided to take differents that would hopefully lead to the emerald. Noelle took the left side which led to the "fake," and Clouse took the right side which led to the actual green emerald. He fights against Aaron, Justin and Ed, using brute strength and powerful club. However, JSA group uses their combine efforts to cause a bunch of heavy boulder to fall on top of Clouse, as his first form seemed defeated -leaving behind a green pseudo. However this wasn't really the case, as Clouse manage escape the mineshaft, albeit with just his head bouncing back to the Mubarak hideout. Subsequently, the remaining samurai pseudo explain to Khalid that the oracle pseudo were working tirelessly to upgrade Clouse's new body. Just days before the invasion, Clouse was able to subdue a powerful entity known as a replica called Apparatus, who appeared to an android look-alike of Khalid Mubarak, by draining its power. Clouse then expresses to the Mubarak that he plans to pay JSA back for old & new and for the unfortunate death of his beloved partner, Noelle. Khalid then warns Clouse that his new body is as fragile as it is powerful. Soon after Flint, Clouse and the other strong pseudo finish training the soldier pseudo in combat, Clouse is one of the Mubarak members who branches out to fight against a JSA group singlehandedly. Clouse then fights an overwhelming battle against Justin and Ed's group, as he uses his newly acquired strength and power absorption to make the fight difficult. As Clouse appeared to have the upperhand, Justin and his team formulated a plan to overpower off their giant, which succeeded and resulted in Clouse's new form to be rendered to that of a small, frail, adolescent boy. Justin rushes to finish Clouse off for good, until an oracle pseudo intervenes and takes Clouse back to safety with them. Powers & Abilities *'Earth Manipulation: Clouse is shown to be a master manipulator of the earth element. He's able to manipulate boulders, as well as create sinkholes and golems to fight for him. *'Brute Strength Master': Physically speaking, Clouse is strongest pseudo in the Mubarak. *'From A Single Cell': What makes Clouse such a dreaded opponent to fight against is his ability to grow and regenerate with only just one body part intact. For instance, JSA thought for sure Clouse was taken care in the mine shaft. However, Clouse was eventually able to grow and regenerate with only his head remaining from the fight. *'Power Absorption': As opposed to Silhouette's power absorbing ability, Clouse's is slightly different. Rather than obtain the skills and abilities of an absorbed foe, Clouse drains the "physical" strength of his opponents which drastically strengthens his overall power and makes his foes significantly weaker, at the same time. This power however, worked to his disadvantage as JSA "overpowered" Clouse by giving his limitless power, more power. *'Colossal Pseudo Commander': Clouse commands a gigantic breed of pseudo known as "The Colossal," which rely on their powerful, immense strength and size to get the job done in battle. However, they -like Clouse, aren't as fast or intelligent as the other pseudo in The Mubarak. Gallery Clouse-sketch-small.png|Clouse- The Stone Giant of the Wind 5-Clouse-stone giant.png|The Stone Titan of the Wind- In Color clouse-plotagon.png|Clouse as he appears in the Tale of Power Trivia *Clouse represents the deadly sin "Sloth" who did nothing but sleep, rest or remain indolent from the time he was first defeated in battle until it was time to fight against JSA on the Day of Rebirth. *Flint, Clouse and Noelle all represent each of the secondary colors being: Orange, Green & Purple. Category:The Mubarak Category:Pseudo Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male